


Another Kidnapping in Oakdale

by ChelleBee53



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Humor, nanofiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: This nanofiction was inspired by all the kidnappings they had on ATWT at the time I wrote it.All characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.





	Another Kidnapping in Oakdale

Once again, there was a kidnapping in Oakdale, Illinois, a kidnapping Detective Jack Snyder was covering.

He didn't need any backup; he knew that he could take care of this kidnapping on his own.

Sage smiled in her sleep as Jack adjusted her blanket.

Once again, Jack had successfully covered a kid, his kid, napping.


End file.
